¡Pregunta y reta al desgraciado Fairy Tail!
by Sirnight Crescent
Summary: ¡Bienvenidos al nuevo programa de preguntas de Fiore! Todos los participantes estan en contra de su voluntad, ¿pero a quien le interesa? ¡Bienvenidas sean sus preguntas y sus retos! ¡Maa, esto será divertido! Presentadora: Sircres-chan Victimas-, digo, concursantes: ¡Fairy Tail! Advertencia: No es recomendado a ningun público, pero igual lo leeran n-n
1. ¡Sinopsis, Aye!

**_Disclaimer: Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Trollshima (?) La idea es adaptación de DeiDeiStyles en Wattpad. Preguntar antes de adaptar. ¡Dile NO al plagio!_**

* * *

**-¡Pregunta y reta al desgraciado Fairy Tail!**

**Presentadora: Sirnight Crescent-chan (Sircres-chan)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_*varias luces de colores alumbran es escenario de manera aleatoria hasta que la gran luz blanca domina y se muestra a una enana pelinegra que sonríe, sentada en un sillón rojo*_

Sirces: ¡Yoo-hoo! ¿Como están chicos? ^^ *_señala al público, que responde con gritos y aplausos* _¡Eso quería escuchar, yeah! Bueno, seguramente se preguntaran que es esto...

Alguien del público: ¡Como no saberlo si lo has señalado en la sinopsis! ¬¬

_*Sircres, sin dejar de sonreír, saca uno de sus tacones (que no sirven mucho para la enana) y lo lanza al hablador.*_

Sircres: ^^U Como les iba diciendo; debido a que ustedes les gusta tanto molestar y poner en situaciones incomodas a Fairy Tail como a mi, ¡este programa fue creado!

_*se escuchan voces desde el vestidor*_ Gremio de Fairy Tail: ¡Sabemos como representas tu "cariño" a nosotros, Sir! ¬_¬

_*Sircres se rasca la nuca, avergonzada* _Sircres: ¡Pero no se enojen! DDD: Verán como se divierten ewe *_los chicos se callan*_

_*alguien en el público levanta la mano y se pone de pie. Es una chica conocida en Fanfiction sección Fairy Tail* _Layla Redfox: ¡Sirni-chan!

_*Sircres le saluda con la mano*_

Layla Redfox: Dime, ¿solo Fairy Tail sufrirá?_ *Layla pone una carita de perrito mojado*_

Sircres: ¡No! Sería muy aburrido ewe por eso..._ *las luces se ubican en diversos lados del público, mostrando a diversos miembros de diversos gremios y personajes de Fiore*_

Yukino: ¿Hah?

Rogue: Espera..._ *se señala a si mismo* _¿Nosotros también?

_*Sircres sale de su trance por ver al Cheney* _Sircres: S-sí...

Sting: ¡Sí! Sera muy divertido, ¿no creen?_ *Saber le mira mal*_

Orga: Oe, ¿tu planeaste todo esto?_ *Sting solo ríe y levanta el pulgar hacia Sircres*_

_*muchas voces se escuchan en todo el lugar, sorprendidas y nerviosas*_

Sircres: ¡Kyahahaha! ¡Ahora esto se pondrá bueno! Pero hay que dejar reglas, mis queridos chicos y chicas...

* * *

_•Reglamento• _

_• _Mínimo 4 preguntas y/o retos por persona. El objetivo es cumplir por lo menos 15 preguntas y/o retos por capítulo.

• Si es anónimo, dejar su nombre por favor.

• Sea amable; el dolor y sufrimiento lo agregaré yo.

* * *

_*Lyon se muestra con un tic en el ojo*_ Lyon: ¿E-es enserio...?

_*Sircres asiente con la cabeza*_

Yukino: Mataré al maestro..._ *los chicos asienten, cabreados*_

_*Sting se encojé en su puesto*_

Sircres: ¡Bueno, esto no es un capi, solamente es la sinopsis n-n ¡Trataré cumplir con esto muy prontis!

_*Instrumental de Masayume Chasing suena por el lugar*_

Sircres: ¡Eso ha sido todo por hoy! ¡Dejen reviews, los contestare aunque sea tardecito! ¡Mil besotes, coman una Nutella, babeen por chicos/as anime y nos vemos pronto!

Lala-chan (amiga de Sircres): ¡Sirni, Natsu se ha soltado!

_*a Sircres se le hincha una vena en la frente y se quita el otro tacón*_

Sircres: Voy...

* * *

**•Advertencias  
**

• Este programa no tiene clasificación y no es recomendable para ningún público.

• Puede causar cáncer en los ojos, progeria, malaria, ataques de Twerk y Harlem Shake, Síndrome del Pollito Pio y el Nyan-Cat, la enfermedad de las vacas locas, alucinaciones, perdida de cabello, algún golpe de nuestros participantes, dengue (D:) y la muerte.

• Usted puede ser encarcelado si le descubren con este reality show tan drogado.

• Es auspiciado por la Princesa Hisui Fiore, Sting Eucliffe, Mavis, Igneel, McDonalds y Nintendo.

• Se recomienda discreción... Nah que va, ¡rían por esta pendejada!

* * *

**¡Matane~!**


	2. Bullying a DS – Rovia, Rovia everywhere

**–¡Pregunta y reta al desgraciado Fairy Tail!**

**–Presentadora: Sircres-chan**

**–Momento #1: Bullying a Dragon Slayers – Rovia, Rovia everywhere**

.

.

.

_"Bienvenidos al programa con el ranking #1 en Fiore... ¡Pregunta y Reta al desgraciado Fairy Tail!"_

El público, eufórico, grita de excitación y emoción. Muchos llevan pancartas y cámaras, mientras saltan en sus puestos.

_"Ahora, recibamos con un fuerte aplauso a nuestra pequeña, excéntrica y cruel presentadora: ¡Sircres-chan!"_

La pelinegra con mechas rojas entra en la sala, seguida de una ola de aplausos. Esta sonríe y se sitúa en su típico sillón rojo y cruza las piernas.

—¡Haaaaaaai, minna-san!

El público le responde con gritos y saludos.

—¡Pues hoy es nuestro gran estreno! Ne, estoy muy emocionada de estar aquí con todos ustedes. Como habrán visto, ¡sobrepasamos el límite de preguntas y retos! Eso es el comienzo que queriamos darle, ¡sí! Todas las preguntas son excepcionales y los retos son asombrosos, ¡por lo que obviamente será un show extraordinario!

Los gritos se incrementan, pero Sircres mueve las manos pidiendo un poco de silencio.

—Asi que, ¡empezemos!

Las luces prenden totalmente, dejando ver a un gran grupo de chicos y chicas sentados a los lados de ella.

—¡Chicos, hola! ¿Como se sienten?

Lucy sonríe nerviosa a la cámara.

—P-pues algo sorprendida y nerviosa...

Sircres le mira: —Ne, Lu-chan no estés nerviosa. ¡Solo es un programa de preguntas incomodas y retos bizarros!

A la rubia le cae una gotita de sudor por su sien.

—Por lo mismo estoy nerviosa...

—Oye, Natsu. —le llama Gray, sentado al lado del pelirrosado. Natsu mira a Gray, dejando ver su marca de zapato en todo su rostro–. ¿Como mierdas te hiciste eso si no hemos ni empezado?

Natsu suda frío y mira a Sircres, quien le sonríe macabramente.

—N-no la hagan enojar...

Gray suspira, incomodo.

—¡Perdemos tiempo valioso, chicos! Seguro estan preparados mentalmente para lo que viene...

Todos los presentes tragan duro: —¡CLARO QUE NO!

—¡Eso quería oír! —todos se van de espaldas—. Empecemos con mi nee-chan, ¡Layla Redfox!

Las chicas se estiran sus vestidos y los chicos se enderezan; todos saben lo que la torcida mente de Layla puede preguntar. Sircres toma un papel y lo lee:

—Gajeel, cuando te cases con Levy, ¿quien sería tu padrino?

El publico ahoga un grito. Gajeel pone una mano debajo de su barbilla y se muestra pensativo.

—Pues supongo que sería Salamander; aunque me moleste aceptarlo, es muy buen amigo.

Gray, Laxus y Rogue se ponen de pie y señalan acusatoriamente al Redfox: —¡TRAIDOR!

Gajeel chasquea la lengua y les ignora olimpicamente; Natsu se llena de orgullo.

—Mueran de envidia~

Sircres estalla en risas.

—Oye, enana dos, ¿que te causa tanta gracia?

—Resulta que no terminé la pregunta... también dice: Y considerando tu respuesta, quiere decir que estas considerando la idea de casarte con ella, ¿no?

Todo el público y los participantes quedan en un silencio sepulcral, a excepción de Sircres y Layla, quien desde el público, ríen de su propia trampa.

Levy esconde su tomatoso rostro entre sus piernas, mientras que Gajeel mira el suelo, esperando que este se lo trague.

Sircres limpia las lágrimas de risa en sus cachetes y se coloca de manera correcta en su silla, mirando a sus victimas.

—La siguiente es dirigida a ti, Sting, amigo mío.

Eucliffe asiente, sonriente, hasta que la incoherente pregunta retumba en sus oídos:

—Layla pregunta: En caso, solo en caso, pero digo que en el menor de los casos, fueras gay, ¿quien sería tu pareja?

Al maestro actual de Saber se le abren los ojos como platos, mientras que sus colegas mueren en risas descontroladas, incluido Rogue, quien esta por caerse de su silla (¡SEÑAL DEL APOCALIPSIS! :OKNO:)

—¡No soy gay!

—¡Pero si lo llegaras a ser!

—¡Que no lo soy, joder!

—¡Responde a la pregunta!

—¡Venga chiquilla Redfox, yo te mataré!

—¡Eucliffe, le tocas siquiera y te dejare paralitico!

—¡Hazle caso, Sting! —se escucha la voz de un llorón Natsu; y no, no es Dragion.

—¡Ahg, jodeeeer! ¡Pues sería Natsu-san, ¿contentas?! —Sting esta a punto de soltar lágrimas, pero Sircres sonríe y se sienta.

—Sí, excesivamente. Sigamos...

—¿Natsu, estas bien...? —dice Lucy, mirando al bulto conocido como Natsu Dragneel.

—Dejenme solo un rato...

—¡A ver, Natsu! Esta es para ti: Cuando tengas tu primera hija con Lucy, ¿que tan padre posesivo-sobreprotertor-celoso serías?

Lucy se sonroja hasta la punta de sus cabellos.

—¿¡Qué!?

—Pues... –vacila Natsu, mirando el techo—. Obviamente le querré demasiado a mi hija, pero cualquier chico que se atreva a siquiera ver a mi niña de manera incorrecta, me encargare de tostarlo, masacrarlo, hacerlo puré, sacarle los sesos intactos, hacer que se los coma, que los vomite, y luego entregarlo en bandeja de plata a Acnologia, ¿por?

Los presentes quedan estáticos, y Sircres rasca sus sienes, mirando el papel.

—Ignorando el reciente lado sádico de Natsu... ¡de nuevo hay una para Gajeel-san! Dice: ¿que se siente ser el único Dragon Slayer sin Dragon Force?

—...

—Ne, responde.

—...

—Responde ya.

—... Malditos sean todos.

Sircres le sonríe de manera socarrona para ignorarle.

—Y la última pregunta de Layla-chan es: Para los demas DS, ¿se dan cuenta que Mashima le hace bullying indirecto a Gajeel?

—Si, somos muy conscientes de eso. —responde Rogue, mirando a Sircres, quien babea disimuladamente.

—Por lo menos le dio el gato... —comentan Sting y Natsu, mirando al Redfox sufrir.

—Creo que a Gajeel-san le tocara en su momento todo... —opina Wendy.

—¡El jamás sera parte de nuestro club! —sonríe Natsu, saltando de su puesto. Gajeel convierte su brazo en una barra de hierro y le golpea en la cabeza, dejandole aturdido.

Sircres suspira: —¡Y esas fueron las preguntas de Layla Redfox!¡Nos whassapeamos luego, nee-chan! Despídanse todos o los golpeo con una calceta mojada.

—¡Adiós, Layla! —exclaman, nerviosos.

—¡La siguiente pregunta es de Franny-chan y es para ti, Sting!

—¡Venga ya!

—Ella pregunta: ¿Eres rubio natural?

—Oye, siempre Juvia se pregunto eso... —dice Juvia al aire.

—El no puede ser rubio natural con ese color. —opina Gray.

—Rufus es más natural que él, digo yo. —comenta Orga.

—Creo que es un Loreal... o quizas Elvive... —dice Erza.

—¡Mentira! –se pone de pie el Eucliffe—. Este color es rubio natural, por favor. ¿No ven lo perfecto que esta?

—Peor, rubio oxigenado. —comenta alguien del público.

Natsu ríe.

—Es color rubio gay.

Los chicos estallan en risas, mientras que Sting se encoje en su silla: —Putos...

—Ejem —llama Sircres la atención—. Tambien pregunta como te hicieron maestro...

Sting levanta la comisura de sus labios, listo para responder.

—Pues verán...

—Ni yo se como lo hicimos maestro. —dice Rufus, cruzado de brazos.

—Es cierto...

—¿Y si al regresar elegimos un nuevo maestro? —opina Yukino, levantando el brazos. Los Saber la imitan y Sting se va a un rincón a llorar.

—¡Nyaahahaha! –ríe Sircres, emocionada—. Ya se siente lo divertido, ¿no creen? —el público le da la razón—. ¡Haremos una pequeña pausa y volveremos con...!

—¡Pregunta y reta al desgraciado Fairy Tail! —contesta el público, mientras la pantalla se pone en negro...

.

_*absurdo comercial de armas de Edolas usadas por los magos de Earthland aparece*_

_*al terminar este, se muestra un comercial de el nuevo centro comercial 'la Torre del Cielo', ahora ubicada cerca de el antiguo Cait Shelter para su preferencia*_

.

—¡Aye, Aye, Aye! –chilla el público y las luces vuelven a mostrar al escenario, con todos en sus posiciones y sin un Gajeel ni Sting sin traumas.

—¡Los siguientes retos son de Rena Hibari Bonnefoy! ¡Sting, Lucy, de pie!

Ambos obedecen inmediatamente.

Sircres ruge: ¡Hagan una escena romantica!

—¿¡Hah!?

—¡Ahora, dije!

La rubia mira al rubio y gira la mirada, pero este toma su barbilla con cuidado y le obliga a mirarlo.

"Lucy, ¿que no ves lo mucho que te amo?", dice, mirandole con un par de ojos tiernos. Lucy se sonroja.

"Lo nuestro es imposible, Sting"

"Pero me amas, ¿no?"

Lucy muerde su labio inferior y el rubio se acerca mas a ella.

"N-no lo hagas..."

"Pero lo deseas tanto como yo, ¿no?"

Sus bocas se acercan más...

"S-Sting...", gime la chica.

"Te amo, Lucy..."

Y...

—¡HA SIDO SUFICIENTE, DIJE! —Natsu jala a Lucy y la envuelve en sus brazos, mirando al Eucliffe encabronado. Este ríe.

—Tranquilo, Natsu-san...

Lucy se sonroja aún más: —N-Natsu...

Sircres le da unas palmaditas en la espalda a Sting y le pasa unos caramelos.

—Sankyu~!

Sting, Lucy y Natsu se sientan y Sircres prosigue.

—¡Ahora, Natsu bailarás con Minerva!

Todos se van de espaldas.

—¿QUEEEEEEEE?

Minerva se levanta, chasqueando la lengua y Natsu se acerca a ella.

—Donde estará Acnologia cuando se le necesita...

Bailan el vals por unos minutos. Natsu increiblemente no le pisa, y se sientan en sus respectivos puestos.

Lucy bufa: —Y el no bailaba conmigo...

—Ejem —Sircres aclara su garganta—. Rogue, si Frosch te pide una madre, ¿a quien eliges?

Todos callan para oir la respuesta del Cheney.

Este lo piensa un minuto y mira a las chicas, hasta dejar su mirada en la dueña de una rosa.

—Supongo que Yukino, ¿no?

—¡Kyaaah! —chillan las amigas de Yukino, quien esta roja como un tomate.

—Rogue-sama...

Sircres suspira, triste pero feliz (?)

—Laxus, la ultima de Rena-chan para ti...

Dreyar asiente.

—Si... pffff... tuvieras que andar con un tutú o desnudo, ¿como irias?

A Mirajane le corre un ligero derrame nasal.

—Tutú. —responde Laxus de manera natural.

—¿Rosa? –dice Sircres, incrédula.

—Rosa macho para el mas capo, obviamente.

Sircres queda en silencio de nuevo y suspira, acariciando sus sienes.

—Hai hai... ¡Un saludo, Rena-chan!

Todos saludan a la cámara y sonríen.

—Estoy cansado... —pronuncia Natsu, pero Sircres le oye y le mira, aunque sonriente, con ojos asesinos.

—Sigues así, y usaré el tacón y la media mojada.

Natsu se calla y Gray se burla de su desgracia.

—Por Eliiotaku... dice: Rogue, ¿por que eres tan lindo?

Cheney se encoje de hombros, sin saber realmente, pero le dedica una sonrisa a Eli-chan.

—Tambien dice: Sting, te odio... ¡KYAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Sting se pone triste: —¿Ahora que mierdas hice yoooo?

Todos le ignoran.

—Dice que Happy eres su exceed casi favorito...

Al gato se atraganta con su pescado: –¿HAAAI? ¿Porque el segundo?

—Porque dice que te gana el lindo Frosch, ¡aw!

Frosch saluda a la cámara.

—¡Fro piensa lo mismo!

—Y que más... –Sircres se acomoda de posición y achina los ojos—. ¡Claro que me puedes agregar el -chan, ternurita!

—...Ne, ¿porque me hace bullying todo el mundo...? —pregunta Sting con los ojos llorosos a Rogue.

Este le mira y le da una palmadita en la cabeza sin responder.

—¡OOOOH! –exclama Sircres.

—¿Que pasa, Sir? –pregunta Erza a su compañera.

—¡Usagi-chan ha preguntado y dejado reto!

El Team Natsu parpadea.

—¿Le conocemos...?

Sircres se pone nerviosa y empieza a leer con rapidez.

—¡Natsu, ella pregunta porque te emparejan con todas las chicas del gremio!

Lucy se va de espaldas.

—Pueeees... –empieza a articular, pero se estanca—. No se. Me llevo bien con Juvia, mi amiga de la infancia es Lissana, Erza es mi mejor amiga y quiero mucho a Lucy... asi que supongo es eso y la mente retorcida de los fans, ¿no?

Sircres asiente, dándole la razón al Dragneel por primera vez.

—Loke.

—¿Si, preciosa?

Sircres bufa y rueda los ojos.

—Ahorratelo; ella pregunta: ¿Porqué no le dices a Aries-chan que la amas con locura y pasión ardiente?

Aries se sonroja y fuerza su cierre de puerta. Loke ríe.

—Por que no estoy listo para decirle algo tan importante...

Todos se llenan de ternura por las palabras de Loke.

—Y porque no soy capaz de dejar a las chicas que me aman, ¿ven?

En el público muchas chicas chillan al borde de los orgasmos.

—¡Kyaaaah!

Un facepalm general aparece en todos los demas, incluida Sircres.

—Idiota... –fija su vista en el papel y mira a Juvia—. Juvi-chan, ¿porque eres tan shippeable?, pregunta Usagi.

Juvia se colora completita y Gray mira mal a los demás disimuladamente.

—E-Etto... P-porque Juvia es...

—Kawaii —opina Rogue

—Dulce —dice Natsu

—Fuerte —comenta Rufus

—Guapisima —dice Sting

—Amable y cariñosa —suelta Erza

—¡Es perfecta! —chilla Lucy, abrazando a Juvia

Juvia esconde la mirada y Gray se sonroja al verla tan vulnerable.

—¡Kyah! ¡Sipi! Juvi-chan es perfecta~

—G-gracias, Sircres-chan...

—¡Sting, Usagi-chan preguntas si apoyas el Roguekino!

Sting salta de su silla, con los brazos al aire: —¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIII! ¡El no es emo-san despues de todo! ¡El debe quererla a ella, yo apoyo la pareja!

—Maestro... –murmura una avergonzada Yukino. Rogue le mira en su mismo estado.

—Tranquila, yo le mato despues.

Sircres se carcajea y asiente, entusiasmada.

—¡Ahora el reto! ¡Traigan los pockys!

Una chica alta y de ojos rosados entra con una cajetilla de pockys y se lo entrega a Sircres, quien sonríe.

—¡Juvi-chan, Rogue-sama, de pie!

Ambos obedecen.

—¡el reto es jugar al pocky!

Ambos se tiñen de rojo Erza. A Yukino se le salen los ojos de sus órbitas y a Gray casi le da un infarto en su asiento.

Rogue mira a Juvia, quien asiente, roja pero decidida. Juvia coloca un extremo del pocky en su boca y Rogue en el otro.

Poco a poco y sincronizados, muerden el pocky cubierto de chocolate.

Un mordisquito y se acercan.

Más y más.

Ya estan a casi 4 centrimetros de distacia.

Ahora a 3.

2.

Sienten las respiraciones de cada uno... se coloran más.

Yukino esta por morir.

Gray esta al borde del suicidio.

Un mordisco más y...

...

...

El pocky se rompe.,

—Aw, que mala suerte~ hubiera sido muy gracioso ver las reacciones finales... —Sircres señala a Gray y Yukino, quienes celebran indiscriminadamente la derrota del pocky.

Juvia suspira aliviada, se da la mano con Rogue y ambos regresan a sus puestos.

—Gracias Mavis, gracias... —masculla Gray, mirando disimuladamente a Juvia sonrojada.

Se escucha a lo lejos una campana, la que marca el fin del programa.

—¡Alabada sea la campana! —practicamente venera Natsu, recibiendo un golpe en la cara por un Sircres cabreada.

Sircres se levanta de su asiento y saluda al público con la mano.

*instrumental de FT suena*

—–¡Y esto ha sido todo por hoy, minna-san! ¡Pronto nos divertiremos más, yeah! Un aplauso a las victimas-, digo, ejem, participantes.

El público se vuelve loco y alaban a los chicos.

—¡Nos veremos muy pronto! ¡Recuerden dejar reviews y seguir apoyando este programa! ¡Un beso muy grande y nos veremos en el proximo capitulo de...!

—¡Pregunta y reta al desgraciado Fairy Tail! –gritan todos y la cámara se oscurece.

* * *

**¡Matane~!**


	3. Derrames nasales — Bailes para machos

**—¡Pregunta y reta al desgraciado Fairy Tail!**

******—Presentadora: Sircres-chan**

**********—Momento #2: ¡Derrames nasales aquí! — ****Bailes para machos sin orgullo**

.

.

.

"_Bienvenidos sean todos a nuestra emisión de hoy..."_

_"Hoy volveremos con nuestros mega bizarros retos y nuestras estúpidamente sensuales preguntas..."_

_"¡Damas, caballeros y los que aún no se deciden, su presentadora, Sircres-chan!"_

La pelinegra aparece alumbrada con una potente luz blanca, saludando con las manos al público eufórico. Sircres sonríe y hace una leve reverencia, para sentarse en el sillón rojo detrás de ella. Toma una bocanada de aire para gritar:

—¡Hai, minna! ¡Bienvenidos sean de vuelta todos y todas! Maa, estoy emocionadisima, eje~ He convulsionado de risa con los retos y preguntas de hoy. Ahora, ¡reciban a nuestros desafortunados magos!

El público aplaude cuando las luces enfocan a los demás, todos con sonrisas y uno que otro con una mirada traumada.

—S-salvenme... –implora Natsu, con los ojillos aguados.

Sircres le observa con ojos 'ErzaZerefAcnologiaconhambreyelperíodo' (?).

Natsu traga duro y asiente.

Sircres recobra su estado natural y toma el papel.

—Pues también superamos el límite hoy, ¡whoa! Si que será emocionante, aye!

—¡AYE, AYE, AYE! —contesta el público.

Happy baja las orejas y se cruza de brazos-, digo, patas: —Copias...

—¡La primera ronda es de Lizzie Taisho! ¡Un saludo, Li-chan! —vuelve a exclamar Sircres.

La enana pelinegra sigue leyendo el papel sin subir la mirada y señala a Erza, quien esta cruzada de brazos mientras se come con la mirada a un Jellal en traje como si tratara de un pastel de fresas doble.

—Bien, Erza —dice la pelinegra, mirando a la Scarlet—. Lizzie pregunta: ¿por que no has golpeado a Jellal por ser el idiota más grande por no creer que es lo suficientemente bueno y puro para ti?

El color de su rostro se camufla con su cabello, mientras que Jellal desvía la mirada, incomodo.

Meredy levanta su mano derecha y la agita en el aire. Sirni le cede la palabra.

—Jellal ya no es tan puro~ —dice la pelirrosada entre risas. Sircres le imita, mientras que a Fernandes le corre un derrame nasal y a Erza la ataca el sonrojo más sonrojado del mundo.

—Es q-que... –empieza a articular la susodicha—... c-cada vez que me le acerco, de por si huye... golpearlo lo he hecho, pero se esconde bastante bien el puto...

Gray suspira y coloca una mano el hombro del chico con el tatuaje: —Te comprendemos, Jellal.

Jellal sonríe de lado, avergonzado.

Sirni toma un segundo para leer el papel y pronuncia: Dice: Jellal, ¿cuando aceptaras tus verdaderos sentimientos por Erza?

Fernandes baja la mirada, pensativo y se coloca un dedo debajo de la barbilla. Todos se inclinan hacia adelante para saber la revelación. Erza y Sircres se acercan excesivamente a Jellal. Luego de segundos eternos, el chico habla:

—Cuando pague por todos mis pecados.

Hay una facepalm general. Sirni se jala de sus cabellos, Ultear hace gestos de querer ahorcar a Jellal, Meredy estrella su cabeza contra un muro contiguo y Erza invoca una de sus espadas.

—Ya no merece vivir... —pronuncia Scarlet.

—¡¿Cuales putos pecados?! Jellal, ¡el consejo fue destruido, estas libre legalmente! —le espeta Ultear en la cara, mientras Fernandes se echa hacia atrás en su asiento.

—Si, pero yo no sería capaz de vivir con mi conciencia.

Sircres lo mira, incrédula, antes de acercarse a Jellal y darle una cachetada.

—¡No seas imbécil, Fernandes! ¡Ella es la ideal, joder!

El público en general le mira asesinamente a Jellal, quien se encoje en su asiento. Sircres, con una vena palpitando en su frente, vuelve a sentarse para dirigirse a Meredy.

—Meredy, Lizzie pregunta: ¿Cuando golpearas a Jellal por ser tan idiota?

Meredy sonríe de manera sádica, mira a Jellal con ojos ojos homicidas y se traquea los nudillos.

—Siempre lo golpeo, pero por censura y muy poco tiempo en pantalla, ustedes nunca lo ven.

En el público se escucha un "Ahhh" general, incluso los mismos participantes comprenden.

—Y tu, Laxus, mi querido Tutúman, si tuvieras que salir a una cita con una chica del gremio, ¿a que chica escogerias?

Laxus se cruza de brazos y mira a sus compañeras durante escasos segundos.

—Pues supongo que Mira, ¿no? Digo, cuando no esta de un humor de perros, es mucho más divertida y linda.

Mirajane se sonroja y sonríe, mientras las chicas ahogan grititos.

Sircres no deja de asombrarse.

—Y así, Laxus, cada vez me sorprendes más. En fin, ¡estas fueron las preguntas de Lizzie Taisho!

—¿Cuando es la hora de comer, Sirni?

Sirni mira a Natsu, cansada.

—Ya te he dicho que en el corto, ¿vale?

—Pero tengo hambre ya~

Sirni toma a Lucy, se levanta y la deja al lado de Natsu.

—Pues comete a Lucy si es necesario; debo seguir con el programa.

—¡O-oye! —se queja Heartfillia, siendo ignorada por Sirni.

—¡Ahora sigamos! Nos dejo Akane192530 una pregunta... —mira entre los participantes a un chico solitario y con expresión triste—. ¡Zeref! Aw cosita, ¡siéntate aquí a mi lado!

Gray frunce el ceño:

—¡Aquí estoy yo!

Sircres le mira, se levanta, patea la silla donde se encontraba el Fullbuster y llama a Zeref, quien se sienta inseguro.

—H-hola...

Varias chicas -incluso chicos-, se sonrojan ante el lado adorable del mago oscuro.

—Bueno, Zeref-chan~ Akane te exige responder sobre cual fue tu relación en el pasado con Mavis, la primera maestra de Fairy Tail.

Zeref baja la mirada y se encoje: —P-perdon... tengo prohibido contestar eso...

Sircres parpadea.

—¿Are? ¿Pero a que se debe eso?

—M-Mashima me lo prohibe... no puedo...

—Meh, tenía que ser Mashima... Bueno, lamento decir que Zeref no podrá responder; esto es altamente clasificado por Hiro Trollshima. —se lamenta Sircres. Zeref se trata de levantar, pero su kawaiides (?) hace que Sircres pida que se quede.

—Oh, ¿donde esta Gray? —pregunta Cana, quien había permanecido dormida. Wendy se levanta, se acerca al borde del escenario y encuentra al Fullbuster, quien esta siendo aplastado por su silla.

—Sircres-chan da miedo... V-voy por las vendas.

—¡Ejejeje, esto debe estar bueno! —dice Cana, sacando una botella de Mavis sabe donde.

—¡Cana, esta prohibido tomar aqui! —le advierte Lucy, dandole un golpecito en el hombro a su amiga. Alberona chasquea la lengua:

—¿Y quien se supone que me obligara, eh?

Lucy queda estática al sentir la fuerte ventisca rozar su rostro. Con cierto temor, voltea la cabeza, encontrando a una vencida Cana en el suelo, al lado de una bota gruesa de motociclista.

—T-te lo advertí...

—¡Ejem! Si ya terminaron de interrumpirme... —masculla Sircres, molesta—. Yuli-chan F.D.U.L kyubi ha dejado preguntas... ¡y retos!¡Siiiiii, es la hora del castigo!

La mayoría de las víctimas de la vez pasada se tiran al suelo: —¡NOOOOOO!

—¡Oh, si! Empezemos, ¡Natsu!

Dragneel se cruza de brazos y sonríe, tratando de no lucir nervioso.

Sircres le hace una seña a Erza y a Gray, quien esta todo cubierto de vendajes.

—O-oe, ¿que hacen?

Erza toma a Natsu del chaleco y lo balancea de un lado al otro. Gray, en cambio, le busca un helado doble a Sircres, quien se lo entrega a Natsu.

—Cómelo rápido o hay tabla.

Natsu hace un puchero como si de un niñito regañado se tratara. Toma el helado y se lo come de golpe.

—E-esta f-f-río...

Sircres sonrié vengativa y le hace una seña a Erza, quien asiente. Del techo se abre un hueco, por el cual Erza, con su fuerza sobrehumana, lanza a Natsu lejos.

—Sería un home run. —comenta Orga, mientras todos miran el proyectil "Salamander" desaparecer.

Lucy rebusca en el asiento de Sircres el papel y se cae de espaldas al ver el reto:

"Natsu, te reto a comer un helado y... ¡que te vayas al Polo Norte!"

Sircres se sienta de nuevo. Con cortesía le pide a Lucy el papel, quien se lo entrega sin chistar.

—Gray...

Fullbuster se siente impulsado a salir huyendo, pero al ver a Cana en el suelo, se hace el duro.

—Yuli-chan pregunta: ¿cuando dejaras de ser tan tsundere? Oh y, ¿cuando te le declararas a Juvia?

Gray se mantiene callado, cruzando de brazos.

—Y-yo no soy tsundere...

—¡No que va! ¡Eres el hombre más sincero de Fiore, hielito! —le espeta Gajeel, siendo apoyado por sus compañeros.

—¡Pero no lo soy!

—¿Ven? TSUN-DE-RE. —se lamenta Levy.

—P-pero...

—El es el amo y señor de los tsunderes. —dice Erza, dandole palmaditas en la espalda a su amigo.

—¡Y jamás confesaré cosas que no siento!

—¡Y ustedes se quejan de mi! —se escusa Jellal, señalando al amo tsundere.

—Es que el, Jellal —aclara Sircres—, es tsundere; tu fuiste pendejo e idiota. Y bueno, como sabemos que el no se confesara a menos de un ataque de celos, seguiremos...

Jellal se sonroja y Gray la mira sin expresión alguna.

—Lucy, Yuli-chan te pregunta: ¿Natsu o Gray?

Lucy, con un sonrojo todo tomatoso, no tarda en responder: —N-Natsu...

—¿Natsu o Sting? —pregunta Sircres, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—¡Que Natsu...!

Sircres busca con la mirada a Gray, quien seguía mirandola inexpresivo.

—¿Ves, Gray? —Sircres toma la mano de Lucy y la agita en el aire—. Ella esta hecha un tomate bañado en lava, ¡pero fue sincerita!

El alquimista trata de reclamarle, pero Sircres voltea a la pantalla.

—¡Me siento orgullosa de esta rubiecita! —Sirni estrecha a Lucy entre sus brazos, ahogandola.

—A-ayuda...

—Lo siento~ ¡Ahora vamos con la perjudicada chica que ama al tsundere, Juvia!

Juvia sonríe ampliamente:

—¡Si, Juvia ama a Gray-sama! ¿Que pasa con Juvia, are?

—Juvi-chan~ ¿que pasaría si...? —Sirni traga duro al ver la pregunta—. S-si alguien m-m-mata a Gray...

Los chicos se agarran entre sí cuando un lluvia torrencial cae sobre ellos. Los rayos y truenos no se hacen esperar. Juvia, quien muestra sus ojos prendidos en furia, se levanta de su puesto.

—¡LA PERSONA QUE SIQUIERA SE ATREVA A MIRAR CON ODIO A MI GRAY-SAMA DESAPARECERÁ DE UNA MANERA TAN CRUEL QUE NADIE QUERRÁ HABLAR DE EL COMO SI NUNCA HUBIERA EXISTIDO!

—¡Y-ya Juvi-chan! Te comprendemos, pero relajate, ¿si?

Juvia, con Gray jalandole sus brazos para que la chica se calme y se siente, inhala profundamente y se cruza de brazos, con la cabeza gacha.

Erza parpadea, notablemente asustada: —Y Gray no se atreve a aceptar a una chica que llegaría tan lejos por el... enserio, se lleva el premio.

Sircres se encoje de hombros y señala al joven Vastia sin siquiera verlo.

—Tu, Lyon, te han retado a que le robes un beso a Juvia enfrente al amo tsundere...

—¿¡Queeeeeeeeee!? —exclama el público, amante del Gruvia.

—Bueno, si es lo que se pide... —dice Lyon, levantandose de su silla para acercase a la de Juvia.

—¡L-Lyon-sama!

Lyon se acerca al rostro de Juvia y lo toma con cuidado entre sus manos. Juvia cierra los ojos con fuerza; Gray esta siendo sujetado por Erza para evitar que este deshaga el reto. Lyon le da a Juvia un beso en la comisura izquierda de los labios, se levanta y regresa a su puesto.

El público queda en silencio...

—¡¿A que fue eso?! ¿Que no era un beso?

—Si, pero no era especificado, ¿ven? Yo me rendí con Juvia, asi que Gray —Lyon señala a su hermano, quien suspiraba de alivio—, aprovecha. Por lo menos no seré yo quien bese a Juvia.

Sircres se seca unas falsas lágrimas de los ojos:

—¡Ese es un hombre!

—¡Apoyar a un hermano es de hombres! —exclama Elfman, recibiendo un golpe por parte del abanico de Evergreen.

—Tu con tu hombre, hombre, hombre... ¡Ya me tienes cansada! —Ever sigue golpeándolo, mientras a todos les corría una gota de sudor en sus frentes.

—Nunca pensé que diría esto... ¿pero podemos continuar? —dice Lucy, dando un gran suspiro.

Sircres asiente, en igual estado que la rubia.

—B-Bien... ¡Ahora vamos con Mirajane! Maa, estoy picada de curiosidad... Mira-chan...

La peliblanca asiente, sonriente como siempre.

—Nyahahaha, ¿quien te gusta?

Se escucha un fuerte crujido, mientras a Mira la rodea un aura oscura.

—¿Se le quebró la concentración a Mira-san...? —Juvia tiene un ligero tic en el ojo.

Wendy se encoje de hombros.

—He escuchado que eso se puede... —Erza se mantiene confundida.

—Pasen la pregunta. —ordena la Straus mayor.

—Ni lo sueñes. —Sircres le sonríe como suele hacer la peliblanca.

—Te digo que la pases ya.

—Obligame.

Tanto el público como los participantes se esconden debajo de sus sillas, mientras oran a Mavis y Zeref.

—A mi ni me pidan nada... —murmura el mago oscuro, también debajo de una silla.

Mirajane se acerca peligrosamente al rostro de Sirni, quien no se muestra ni un poco intimidada.

—¿Es Laxus? Por que, si hay alguna pregunta o reto relacionado con esto, puedo asegurarte algo con el, ¿vale?—Sircres ríe. Mira se colora de rojo intenso.

—... Crescent, juegas sucio; me agrada. —Mira sonríe complacida, aún tomatosa, y se retira a su asiento.

El público se asegura a que el peligro se ha alejado y se vuelve a sentar. Los participantes los imitan, sin embargo Laxus queda en blanco.

—¿M-me vendiste?

Sircres ríe y asiente con la cabeza, entusiasmada.

Laxus se deja caer en su asiento y se escucha al Raijinshuu lloriquear en una de las esquinas.

—¡Tengo hambre! —se queja Natsu, quien había llegado pero nadie le prestó atención. Estaba totalmente frío y se sentía como si de Gray se tratara.

—¡Yo también! —Gray se cruza de brazos.

—¡Traernos comida! —aúlla el Eucliffe.

—Tu no ser Tarzan, Sting. Y sí, también tengo hambre. ¡Haremos una pequeña pausa y volvemos con...!

—¡Pregunta y reta al desgraciado Fairy Tail!

* * *

_¿Esta cansado de ser gordo y feo? ¡Pues sea solo feo!_

_¡Unánse al gimnasio Saber Tail!_

_Ustedes podrá pasar de esto *imagen salvaje de enclenque aparece*, ¡a esto! *salen Natsu, Gajeel, Elfman, Orga y Sting modelando*_

_¡EN TAN SOLO 2 SEMANAS, Y NO DEBE VENIR TODOS LOS DÍAS EN ESAS SEMANAS!_

_¡Llámenos al 0000- hasta que se te canse el dedo!_

_¡Oferta válida hasta agotar cupos! Claro, ¡es ilimitada la oferta, pues!_

_¡Aproveche ya!_

_***ADVERTENCIAS: NO NOS HACEMOS RESPONSABLES POR DAÑOS MENTALES, FÍSICOS, FRACTURAS, SANGRADOS INTERNOS, MULTAS, TOSTAMIENTO, CONGELAMIENTO, SER ELECTROCUTADO, SER PERSEGUIDO POR EL CONSEJO MÁGICO, CEGUERA Y PROBABLEMENTE LA MUERTE. NO HAGA CASO A ESTE AVISO SI NO QUIERE MORIR, ¿PERO NO SERÍA MEJOR MORIR ASI QUE FOREVERALONE? ESTE ANUNCIO ES APROVADO POR MAKAROV Y ACNOLOGÍA***_

* * *

—¡Y volvemos a Pregunta y reta al desgraciado Fairy Tail! —anuncia el presentador, mientras la cámara enfoca a Natsu y Sircres comiendo pollo frito.

El joven Dragneel tiene los ojos pegados al pollo, mientras Sircres devora las papas de Natsu sin que este se de cuenta.

—Esto esta rico... ¿donde lo has comprado, Sirni?

Sircres se encoje de hombros.

—Pues McDonalds es uno de nuestros patrocinadores... Así que es comida gratis.

Gray, quien toma una Coca-Cola, se acerca a la pelinegra.

—¿Como conseguiste a McDonalds como patrocinador?

La chica comienza a reír, por lo que Gray prefiere no seguir averiguando más de ella.

—Ejem, Sirni-chan, ¡estamos al aire!

Sircres se levanta de un salto, lanza la caja de pollo en el rostro de Natsu y la bebida en el cabello de Gray.

—¡Yyyy volvimos! —se lanza al sillón, dandole por error una patada a Sting en la entrepierna, donde supuestamente se declara la "hombría" del chico—. ¡Perdon~!

Sting se cae al suelo, lloriqueando y quejándose de todo lo malo que le pasa solamente a el.

—¡No seas nenita, Eucliffe!

—¿Ah si? ¡Imaginate como sería si a ti te apretaran los pechos muy fuerte! Ohh, ¡cierto!¡NO HAY ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA QUE APRETAR! —Sting traga duro al ver el aura maligna que rodea a la chica. Todos se aterran, incluso Erza y Mira dan un saltito.

—EUCLIFFE...

—Mavis mía que estas en la Isla Tenrou... —Sting empieza a decir sus plegarias.

—Ya ya, no lo mates aún... aunque se lo merece. —Sirni voltea la mirada para ver a Rogue detrás suyo, con su aire de naturalidad. Sircres asiente, embobada y estúpida, y se sienta en el sillón.

Un suspiro general se escucha y Sting se coloca en el último puesto de los participantes, lejos de Sircres. La chica inhala profundamente y se dirige a la cámara.

—Ahora, iremos con Layla Redfox... ¡Lily!

El gato negro, sentado en el regazo de Levy, levanta la mirada.

—¿Hai?

—Cuando Levy y Gajeel se casen y tengan hijos, ¿huirías y dejarías a tu compañero a su suerte, o te quedarías y ayudarías a entrenar a los pequeños? —Sirni mira a los nombrados: Levy esta hecha una manzana, Gajeel implora a que Acnología se lo coma brutalemente y Lily se muestra pensativo.

—Pues... huyo durante los meses de embarazo pues no es mi culpa ni mi asunto el mal humor de Levy por culpa de Gajeel, peeeero luego volvería por la simple razón de que querría a los chamacos.

—¡Gato traidor! —grita Gajeel, señalando acusatoriamente a su minino.

—Corrompe-Levys.

Gajeel se colora hasta sus dedos y evita la mirada a Levy y a la cámara. Sircres aplaude.

—¡Bien bien! Asuka-chan, ¿que se siente ser la creadora del Nappy? —pregunta la pelinegra.

La niñita se encoje de hombros:

—Todo el mundo creaba parejas; yo solo quería ser popular.

—Si... ¡has hecho bien! ¡Y tu, Lucy, eres una idiota por no haber aceptado ese beso! Pero va con cariño. —Sircres mira a Lucy, quien mira al suelo, sonrojada.

—Mis preciosos labios han sido manchados...—Natsu y Happy lloriquean, acariciando sus labios.

—Seguimos evitando ese sentimiento pero... ¡Gajeel! ¿Que se siente no estar en el club de parejas oficiales y toca atributos de las chicas?

Gajeel esta en una esquina, pateando el suelo mientras levanta una nube de polvo: —Dejenme en paz...

Levy infla sus cachetes.

—Seguro se estan burlando de mí...

Sirni aguanta una carcajada con mucho esfuerzo.

—B-bien... pfff... V-veamos... Natsu, ¿como te pondrías si te dijera que en un mundo inventado por mi, tu hija y unos de los hijos de Gajeel son pareja?, pregunta Layla. —dice Sirni.

Natsu se levanta, se tira del escenario y comienza a lanzar ataques desde el público:

—¿¡DONDE MIIIIIEEEEERDA ESTA EL MOCOSO ESE!? ¡YO LO MATARÉ, LO CASTRARÉ SI ES NECESARIO!

—Mira-chan, Erza, ¿me hacen el favor? —pide Sirni, sin siquiera mirar el desastre que hace el Dragneel. Las chicas asienten y se dirigen hasta el DS, y después de una escena censurada al público, los tres regresan al escenario—. EJEM, SI ME DEJAS CONTINUAR AHORA, NATSU...—gruñe chica.

Natsu, con un rostro traumatizado, asiente.

—Layla dice: Freed, Rufus, ¿no les parecen que tienen mucho en común?

Los mencionados se miran, parpadean, mueven las manos, sonríen y miran a Sircres.

—Sip, somos bastante conscientes de eso —los dos chicos se pasan los brazos por los hombros y lucen felices.

—Ahora ya no es uno... sino dos Freeds... —Sircres rasca sus sienes y aguanta una carcajada—. ¡Gray~! ¡Te toca~!

Un golpe se escucha detrás del escenario.

—¡Me niego! —se escucha la voz del Fullbuster.

—¿Ah si? ¡Entonces alguien sufrirá, y ese alguien será Juvi-chan! —Sircres toma a la peliazul por los hombros, mientras que ella parpadea confundida.

—¿Are?

—¡Vale, vale; iré!

Todos se lanzan al suelo, retorciéndose y convulsionando de la risa ante la escena que se mostraba ante ellos:

Gray, vestido con un uniforme de baño femenino escolar, acompañado con la música del "Gangnam Style" y bailando el mismo.

La mayoría suelta lágrimas de risa, otros sacan sus celulares y comienzan a grabar en video la escena. Sircres saca el suyo y empieza a grabar:

—¡Esto tendrá muchas visitas en Youtube!¡Empieza a declararte, Gray!

Gray se sonroja más (si es posible) y tomando una bocanada de aire, exclama:

—¡T-T-T-T-EEEEEE AAAAAMOOOO, JUUUUUVIIIIAAA!

Un "OOOOOH!" general se escucha, mientras la chicas dan saltitos por su amiga. Lucy voltea a ver a Juvia, pero era tarde: esta estaba en el piso, rodeada por un charco de sangre que se extendía desde su nariz y totalmente derrotada. A la rubia le corre una gota de sudor en la frente.

Luego de un rato, Gray termina y se esconde en los vestidores, mientras el público y los mismos participantes apenas se recuperan del ataque epiléptico de risa.

—¡B-b-b-bueno! ¡Esas fueron las preguntas y el reto a otro nivel de Layla Redfox! Ahora seguimos con... ¡Eliiotaku! Y la primera es para... Oh, es para mí... ¡SI¡FUNDEMOS EL CLUB DE FANS DE ROGUE-SAMA!

Rogue parpadea, confuso. Sircres (como ha hecho desde que inició el programa) le saca otra foto discretamente.

—¡Y se quien se nos querrá unir! ¡Usagi-chan, miteeee! —Sircres saluda desde el escenario al público a una chica de gafas y tatuajes geniales. La chica sonríe y asiente.

—¡Si, Rogue-sama merece amor! —chilla la mujer. Los dos chicos a su lado, Nana-sama y Ray-kun solamente suspiran ante la conducta de su amiga.

—Jejeje, sigamos... Lucy, ¡Eli-chan dice que para ella eres la más emparejable! Es cierto: ¡NaLu, GrayLu, LoLu, StinLu, GaLu... una vez hasta encontré que una novela de Lucy y Jellal! —exclama Sirni.

A Lucy le da un tic en el ojo derecho.

—Yo no soy carne del pueblo... —lloriquea, abrazándose a si misma.

—Sting, ¡ella dice que sabías que eras gay! Maldito rubio oxigenado, eres un desmadre~

Sting se limita a evadir la mirada, sintiendo como si mil flechas le atravesaran el orgullo. Pero prefiere sentir eso a volver a meterse con la enana pelinegra.

—¡Y le manda un saludito a los Tri-mens! Bueno, esa fue Eliiotaku...¡pasamos con WhiteRabbit94 y sus preguntas!

Los chicos principales imploran a todas la deidades y dioses que conocen para que no les toque responder ni realizar retos.

—Y el primer desgraciado es... ¡Jellal! —el idiota del tatuaje hace gestos de querer ahorcarse; y vaya que querrá hacerlo—. Dime, Fernandes, ¿que se siente tocar la| gemelas de Erza?

Erza llega a quejarse, sonrojada, pero es interrumpida por un Jellal rendido en el suelo, bañado en un charco de sangre.

—Eso esperaba...¡Siguiente es Freed! Dinos, con sinceridad, ¿es cierto que tienes un santuario de Laxus?

El peliverde se levanta, indignado.

—¡Por supuesto que no!

Sircres enarca una ceja: —¿Tuviste uno, cierto?

Freed agacha la cabeza y asiente.

—Pero Mira me lo destruyó...

Mirajane sonríe tetrícamente, y a todos les corre un escalofrío por aquella sonrisa y por la obsesión de Freed.

—Trauma... en fin, Juvia, si no estuvieses enamorada de Gray, ¿con qué mago del gremio saldrías? —pregunta Sirni.

Juvia cruza las piernas.

—La verdad es que Juvia nunca se lo ha planteado, y Juvia no sería nada si Gray-sama.

—Aww —opina Sircres—. No se si es extremadamente adorable o bastante escalofriante, pero como no importa, seguimos...

Sirni busca con la mirada al sentenciado a muerte, Sting.

—Eucliffe, Usagi-chan pregunta: ¿me puedes dar un hijo por favor? a diferencia de otras personas, yo sí te amo con locura y pasión desenfrenada...

Sting sonríe de oreja a oreja, y asiente con la cabeza.

—¡Maldición, al fin alguien me quiere!

—Pero —continua la chica—. Dice que ama más a Rogue, asi que mejor tiene un hijo de él... wao... que rechazo, hasta a mi me dolió.

Rogue enarca las cejas y Sting se va a levantar polvo al lado de Gajeel.

Sircres ríe con furor, burlandose de la desgracia de ambos DS.

—¡Y la pregunta final es para Alzack!

El chico sonríe, mientras carga a su casi dormida hija en sus brazos.

—¿Si?

—Buen, ella dice: Te adoro mucho con todo mi corazón, desearía que Mashima pusiera más de ti en el maga pero bueno... mi pregunta es: si todas las parejas de Fairy Tail necesitaron que el macho tocara la pechonalidad de su mujer para ser canon, ¿tu tocaste entones las de Bisca-chan? ¿Cómo fue la onda?

Alzack y Bisca se tornan rojo Erza y comienzan a balbucear incoherencias.

—Etto...

—Lo que pasó es...

—S-si, ¿te acuerdas?

—S-si, muy bien...

—Jaja, muy buenas épocas

—Si que lo fueron, ah...

Sircres los mira con expresión aburrida.

—Lo que me importaría saber es esto: ¿Acaso 9 meses después de volverse cannon, nació Asuka? —pregunta.

A ambos les corre una gotita de sudor en sus frentes..

—A-algo así...

—Ya sabía yo... —Sircres suspira—. ¡Y ahora la comedia al límite! ¿Acaso fue gracioso ver bailar a Gray? ¡Pues esto lo será más!

Una música clásica resuena en los altavoces, siendo reconocida inmediatamente como el instrumental de "El Cascanueces". Detrás del escenario aparece un Gajeel, dentro de un tutú que le entré de modo que Mavis solo sabe. A Levy le da un derrame nasal y Erza la agarra a duras penas, ya que esta (como todos los demás) estaba por orinarse de la risa debido a los inexpertos y brutos movimientos del Redfox. El chico, rojo como manzana, al escuchar la canción terminar, manda mil y un maldiciones a los demás, que por razones obvias no subiremos por que no es ni apto para adultos.

Sircres, quien ya no puede ni sentarse de tanto reír, toma el papel y anuncia tirada en el suelo.

—¡A-ahora vamos con las últimas preguntas de hoy! ¡Las preguntas de Paper Ray! Y vamos con Gray...

El chico se cruza de brazos, pero Sirni no puede verlo sin estallar en risas. A duras penas, ella habla:

—Ray-kun pregunta: ¿Porque eres tan idiota? Y si no sientes nada por Juvia-sama, ¿puedo llevarmela conmigo?

Gray abraza a Juvia por los hombros, mientras esta sueña despierta.

—1) ¡No soy idiota! 2) ¡No siento nada por ella, pero no te la puedes llevar!

A lo que Sircres contesta:

—1) Eres el amo tsundere y de los idiotas 2) O admites tus sentimientos, o se la entrego a Ray-kun hasta con lacito.

Gray esta tentado a responder pero se muerde el labio.

—Ejem, Yukino, Ray-kun dice: ¿Alguna vez te han dicho que eres una chica hermosa?

Se escucha un "awwwww" general y se enfoca a la chica, quien corre uno de sus mechones plateados. Esta sonrojada y le sonríe a Ray-kun.

—Ahora a ti, Sting —el chico voltea la cabeza desde el rincon—. ¿Por que estas obsesionado con Natsu? ¿Que no dijiste que no eras gay?

—¡QUE NO SOY GAY, JOOOODEEEER! ¡Y LAS RAZONES POR LA CUALES ESTOY INTERESADO EN EL NO SON DE TU INTERÉS! —exclama el rubio.

—Ajá, si claro... ¡GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! —chilla Sircres, a lo que Sting vuelve al rincón con un aura oscura—. Y la última es para Juvi-chan... Ray-kun quiere saber, ¿a que gremio te hubieras unido si no hubiera sido Fairy Tail?

Juvia parece dudar un momento, pero al final responde: —S-supongo que Mermaid Heels, Sabertooth o Lamia Scale... porque b-bueno... son bastante considerados con Juvia...

—Ay que bien... y también pregunta: ¿¡porqué jota salías con Bora!? ¡Ese tipo es un jodido idiota!

Juvia mira a Sircres sin ninguna expresión.

—Ni Juvia tiene idea...

La campana suena; es el final del capítulo.

—¡Bueeeeeno, minna! ¡Eso es todo por hoy! Si se que me faltan muchas preguntas por responder pero, ¡soy una persona común, con una vida y obligaciones! No puedo pasarmela todo el día escribiendo, porque ni aunque tuviera todos el tiempo del mundo, lograría soportar! Por favor, tengame paciencia. Oh sí, ¡NO se aceptaran preguntas pervertidas! Este fic es para todos, y hay algunos quienes no estan de acuerdo con eso. ¡Piedad! —exclama Sircres.

—Sirni~ ¡Vamos a comer McDonalds! —dice Natsu, a lo que Sircres asiente.

—¡Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo de...!

—¡Pregunta y reta la desgraciado Fairy Tail!

* * *

**¡Mattane~!**


	4. Aviso urgente

**¡ESTO NO ES UN CAPÍTULO!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hola minna-san, ¿como se encuentran todos ustedes? Yo espero que muy bien...

Chicos, es para hablarles de algo muy importante si siguen este fic o si les ha interesado.

Recientemente, mi mamá se ha empeñado a que mis notas sean de 4.0 para arriba (si no conoces este sistema de calificaciones, lamento las molestias) y eso es muy difícil para mí actualmente.

¿Por que? Pues me ha amenazado a cerrar mis paginas, redes sociales, confiscarme las consolas, la pc y el celular si bajo todas estas, y por eso, estoy ausente.

Lamento sinceramente la tardanza en este fic tanto mi fic de Nueva Generación, pero no puedo dejar que esto suceda.

Como me ha dicho mi hermana: "si les gusta, esperarán", y no me gusta dejarlos así, pero no tengo de otra y no la quiero eliminar.

Lamento si te causé un disgusto o ya no quieres leerla, pero quiero seguir, y esto es lo que me queda.

Gracias, y trataré de subir pronto (aparte que las preguntas son miles y mi tiempo en sí, es poco).

La semana de más arriba estaré libre al ser vacaciones, y si logro mi meta, actualizaré todas las novelas y subiré algunas nuevas.

Se les quiere...

¡Mattane~!,

Sirnight Crescent~


End file.
